Modern steel mills are required to produce a finished product which must meet critical size requirements within a very small tolerance. Most rod mills are capable of producing a finished product within a given tolerance range until the steel work product wears the contours of the forming rolls so that the finished product has a shape which is not acceptable to a customer. To correct minor irregularities in shape, the steel mill industry has, at times, employed a process known as peeling, wherein a finished rod is pulled through a die to remove portions of the surface of the rod to restore the shape of the finished product to one that is now acceptable to a customer and the surface is now true and free of imperfections. The peeling process is capable of correcting for only small deviations in the gauge of the finished product.